


The Hidden Angel

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Reborntale (Undertale), Cherry is an Angel, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Pregnancy, Sans/Cherry/Blue, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), but in the future, classiccherryberry, way into the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: ‘Hand in Hand, two shall walkTogether, they bring the ThirdThe Third shall find two to loveAnd Hand in Hand,They shall bring an End’So marks the beginning of Cherry's life, an Angel born to a Demon. No one knows what to expect, least of all him.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Sans
Comments: 40
Kudos: 90





	1. Cherry's Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth is imminent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entirely different thing in mind but oh well.

Her baby was due to be born in the upcoming days, so she sequestered herself to her home. Her bare feet hit the carpet as she paced, the annoyance of the twinges of pain leading her to be restless.

Her horns curled around her head delicately, but with an arch that spoke of retaliation in a manner most frightening.

She scraped her claws on a block of concrete, hissing and grumbling, one hand cradling her belly softly. “Little one, please,” she pleaded. “Your mother wants rest.”

The babe seemed indifferent to her plight, stretching his little self out in her belly, preparing himself to be brought into the world, or perhaps for a nap. She hoped for a nap as she could not last much longer dealing with this.

Eventually she was brought to her knees from the immense pain, but managed to climb into her nest, curling up with a growling noise as pain wracked her body.

You see, there was a reason she was out here, alone, with no one to guide her through the birth. No mate around to ease her worries. No one.

She had mated with an Angel.

Demons and Angels were...not at war but one didn’t mingle with the other. It was only recently they had started to become somewhat friends.

However, bad blood still ran within the Demons. They disliked how ‘sweet’ and ‘kind’ the Angels were, and the Angels would never say it aloud but they always hesitated or hurried off away from Demons.

She knew what she was giving birth to. But the Demons would judge her, or worse, make her get rid of her baby. The Angels would ‘gently’ convince her he would need another Angel to help him find his way.

Fuck that shit. 

Her mate had been lovely but an unfortunate set of circumstances led him to Falling Down.

She’d mourned him, despite what the Angels thought, but now was not the time for it. Now was the time to welcome another new life into the world.

\----------

‘Hand in Hand, two shall walk

Together, they bring the Third

The Third shall find two to love

And Hand in Hand,

They shall bring an End’

“What does it mean?” 

The Angel monk chortled cheerfully at the younger’s question, rolling a scroll up. “It’s a saying, a rather old one. Supposedly the last fortune told by a seer.”

The younger Angel frowned. “But, does it not hold credence?”

“No,” the monk waved his hand. “We do keep it up in order to tell the story of said seer, but in all honesty, the truth of the story has lost its footing over the years. No one is sure what it could mean now.”

The younger cupped his own chin, thinking. “An End...like...the end of the world?”

“Nonsense,” the monk tutted. “You youth and trying to see more into things than need be. No it is not some end of times, I am sure of it.”

The younger shrugged, and the conversation led away from the golden scroll attached to the wall.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the first two lines slowly were struck out with a line, like one does with a to do list.

Later, the monk would find it, nearly have a heart attack, and quickly fetch the others.

This needed more investigating than they had thought.

\----------

She rested in her nest, long sharp tail curled around her leg, breathing evenly. Her son, her light of her life, rested against her breast and arm, deep asleep himself. He had tiny fluffy wings and a tiny little halo, indicative of his Angel status.

But instead of white, they were...a light pinkish? And his halo was just a little darker than the ones she had seen. His teeth were sharp like hers, but he was soft and sweet, watching her with a goofy smile on his face until he too fell asleep.

His own little tail wasn’t much of one, an itty bitty thing that she assumed would remain a stump all his life. 

She shut her eyes, for a second, leaning in to kiss the skeleton baby’s head. “Hello, my darling Cherry. I’ve been waiting to meet you. Mama’s here.”

And with that, Calibri slipped into the sleep of the exhausted, not aware of the path her life would take now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =) man. wonder what that all could mean. Probably not important. Probably not.


	2. Fate, Destiny and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry meets the ones he is meant for in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is...a mystery. His mother sees him as just her child, others see him as a 'weird angel'.
> 
> But now...I wonder what they think?

It was the day of the festival and Calibri had _lost her fucking kid._

Over the few years-it had only been what, four? Maybe?-since she had her child, strangely people were getting along better and better. No longer had she had to fear coming out with her small infant, with his halo and small wings and stubby tail...at least, she didn’t have to fear being yelled at and attacked.

She had to lie, however. State that he was her husband’s child, she adopted him. Oh how she loathed the lie, but it kept them both safe and away from prying eyes. However, her sweet little boy had begged to go to the festival today. 

They held one every year, it was meant to signify their reluctant peace with one another, help one another come together and spend time having fun. Or. Something. Really she didn’t pay attention to it, concentrating on tending to her child over the years.

Oh and how adorable he was! It filled her heart every day to hear his tiny, ‘Mama!’ as he held up his arms. His little wings had yet to help him fly-they wouldn’t, until he was older-but oh it was precious how they tried! He had such a large vocabulary too, almost scary, but she chalked it up to him just being extremely smart.

Every mother thought that about their children, didn’t they? How smart and kind they were, entranced in the little being they had given birth to.

And now she lost him in the crowd, his little hand slipping from hers. She tried not to panic, panicking would mean drawing attention and she...she felt reluctant to do that, just yet.

No one hurt kids, after all. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be scared or-or fall and get hurt!

“Cherry?” she called over the rabble of the crowd, ducking around a few people, looking out for the dusty rose of his wings and the bobbing dark halo that often accompanied him. But no, nothing. Her eyes darted faster, trying to catch any sight of him, and she broke free of the crowd on the street, large circus tents set up for games of chance and food. 

Maybe...maybe...he went there, yeah, okay! She had a plan, and she set off…

\-------------

“HOW COMES?” asked the little skeleton in a swing. He had tiny dark blue horns and a tail that swished behind him ending in a point, but the swing kept him inside as he was only 3 and oft took to running. He swung his little feet as the other, older skeleton-only 5 though-sat on the other swing. He too had slightly dark blue horns atop his skull, but his tail was wrapped around the chain of the swing, wearing a blue hoodie whereas the little one had a zipsuit on.

The kid in front of them smiled at them happily, his odd dark halo bobbing above his head. “Because we are meant to be!”

The older one blinked, tilting his head. “So we gots ta get mawwied?”

The skeleton boy giggled, his small wings fluttering behind him as he rocked on his heels. “Yes. For eternity. For that is our fate.”

The smaller one stuck out his tongue in thought. “HOW WONG IS E-TAH-NATTY?”

The boy spread his arms out wide, smiling as bright as the sun. “Forever!”

The older boy nodded, shrugging. “Okays. I wants a big house then.”

They chattered on about the future that the angel boy had spoken of, when a tall skeleton man-with small curly white horns-interrupted them. “Sans-oh. You have a new friend?” He seemed uneasy at the sight of the angel child, who grinned up at him like a starburst.

Sans hopped out of the swing, his tail unwinding as he grabbed his father’s hand. “Dat’s Cherry. We gonna live together when we grooooow up.”

The man blinked. “That...so?” he gave a nervous smile as the younger boy squealed, squirming in his seat.

“LEMME OUT!!”

“Blue, hang on,” the man mumbled, reaching in to the toddler swing to free the energetic demon. The angel boy just smiled as another demon man came over, his own curly blue horns showing his relation to the smaller child.

“Oh! I bet that’s-”

“That’s what I thought,” the man agreed, both of them nodding, and the other man smiled at Cherry. 

“Your mother is looking for you.”

“I know,” the little angel said, taking a step closer to the two demon children. He reached out, and they did as well, taking his hands. “I shall see you soon, and then we shall revel in our destiny.”

And then without another word, the child turned, wings fluttering, as he started walking away.

Ding blinked, looking at Gaster. “Uh.”

“I’m not going to ask,” Gaster mumbled, arms crossed. The two kids stared in confusion as the angel left, a demon woman swooping in and picking him, pecking kisses on his face and making him laugh and squeal.

She turned to face the crowd, only to be stopped by what looked like the monks of the nearby temple. Gaster leaned down, gripping San’s shoulders. “Come, let’s go and eat.”

Sans stared, slowly turning to follow his father. “Mmm, okay…”

They were unaware of how the future would unfold, nor that they would not see the angel until they were well out of school, a new festival being added to their lives.

The Festival of the Angel of Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: -and we shall have many little children and snuggle all the time!  
> Blue: AN' COOKIES!  
> Cherry: Cookies are bad for your teeth.  
> Blue: *GASP*
> 
> Hehe. Heh. Hehehehe. Heh.  
> Heh.
> 
> Heheheehehehe.
> 
> Wonder what happened to the two in the meantime :)


	3. They've Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue finally get to go to the festival!!! How will it ever end for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: soft, sweet, endearing, gentle  
> Also Cherry: if you stand in my way I will gut you UwU

_**DING, DONG, DING, DONG** _

“SAAAANS HURRY UUUUP!” Blue called over his shoulder, racing out of the door dressed in a simple white shirt and blue shorts, his tail flying behind him as he panted. Sans, now much older and a bit taller, yawned as he slowly stepped down the steps of their shared home, hands in his hoodie pockets. His tail wrapped around his wrist idly.

“Heh, ‘Bell’s the rush, Blue?”

Blue paused as he rounded the mailbox, glaring at Sans. “IF I DIDN’T LOVE YOU, I’D THROW YOU IN THE GARBAGE.”

“Rough.” Sans chuckled. “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

Blue glared harder, his tail whipping dangerously behind him as Sans strolled down the rocky pavement to catch up to him.

They had forgotten of the odd meeting they had had as children, but their fathers hadn’t. They had often teased the two about getting married, and at first, it had been supremely annoying. And then, over time, the more they hung out, the more they realized that well...they liked each other! Which was to no one’s surprise. Their fathers were work friends and often would let them play together at one house or the other.

After graduation, they got a job. Blue was a fitness instructor at the local gym, albeit he did more Zumba than weightlifting or anything. Sans was sharp as a tack and he made his way into computer technology, being the local IT ‘call whenever’ guy. They saved up, and bought a house, and made it theirs.

And every year, the Festival of the Angel of Fate would come, and every single year, something happened that prevented them from going!

During their childhood, it was a work emergency for their fathers, which meant neither were able to go as the other’s father would watch them both. As they got older, it was like the universe didn’t want them to attend the biggest celebration of eternity!

First they had a special test that day and the schools wouldn’t close. Then Prom. Then they ended up not being able to go as they had their first year of college, and then it was the day after they had partied so they slept through it with a pair of hangovers. Then it was just one thing after another.

But not this time, Blue had declared! He had ensured their schedules were cleared, that nothing would stand between them and a festival! After all, he’d heard of all the good food they would have!

And…

The Angel.

The reason behind the festival was the Angel of Fate. He was only allowed to be seen this one day a year, the rest of the time he was protected inside the temple high above the town on a small mountain. The Angel of Fate could see into the future, and they had heard he’d lived there since a young age.

They weren’t sure what he did in the meantime, but they did know that this one day a year, people would flock to the temple, both to have fun and eat, but also to ask their ever-pressing questions to the Angel.

But only certain ones. 

‘How will my interview go?’

‘Will my baby be born safely?’

‘Will she accept my proposal?’

However...he could not answer how one would die. In fact, it was told that he would have a very sad look on his face, and tell the asker ‘it’s not worth it to know’.

Surprisingly, a lot of people asked him that? It was strange.

The monks kept him safe and secure and happy. Or, so Sans and Blue had assumed. After all, who wouldn’t be happy doing nothing except sit around, be fed good food, and have a festival in their name?

So off they went, finally, for the very first time!!!

~~

Every morning of the festival was the same as usual, albeit he changed from his gentle robes to something slightly more elegant in order to impress the public.

Cherry had spent his entire life locked behind closed doors. He was a threat, someone might abuse his powers. For what, Cherry wasn’t sure (or rather he didn’t think on it too much), but his mother had had to agree with them, once they revealed his part in the fortune.

But she fought hard and brutally to stay with him.

His mother always had a temper, he supposed, but he had his own when push came to shove. She had eventually gotten very ill when he was 13, and held him close and told him to make his own destiny.

Oh Mother...destiny was not something one can avoid.

He got up from his elegant bed with its long silk curtains, dressed in his night clothes as he padded away from it on soft red carpet. He settled on a small stool in front of a mirror, taking up a small cloth to wipe over his skull in order to clean it of dirt that may have gathered during the night. He was beautiful, he’d been told many times. His bones shone brightly, and he’d always taken good care of himself. He had to. The monks would have it no other way.

The room itself seemed more fitting of a young child. Its walls held little sticker stars he’d gotten as a gift and had fought hard to keep them. The walls were pale pink, and everything was soft and pastel and...just...gentle.

It made him, at times, feel...stupid.

He stretched out his wings, reaching behind him with a long fuzzy brush, and slowly ran it over errant feathers. Over time, the soft pink had darkened a bit. At the base where the wings met his back, they were pure white, and then faded over to the tips of his wings, which were a dark blood red.

He blinked when there came a knock at the door. “Angel? Are you awake?”

“I am,” Cherry slowly drew the brush away, setting it back on the stand. If they saw him with it, they’d jump to assist him, taking away something else that he could do on his own. “Is it time then?”

Of course, without asking, the monk entered his room. None of them ever asked. This one must be new, he didn’t recognize them as they dipped their head down slightly. They were a human Angel, and he noted they had curly brown hair. He’d always loved curly hair, it seemed so pretty~

“Yes, Angel, we’re awaiting your presence in order to allow the citizens in.”

He let out a low sigh. It’s not that he disliked it, in a way. But other than asking him to use his powers, or give offerings as if he were a demigod that could absolve them of something, they didn’t...talk to him much. They didn’t know his favorite colors or his favorite foods, and when he would speak up about anything else beyond his duties, they would just shush him and shoo him away. ‘Why would you need anything?’ they would say. ‘All you could ever want is here!’

Yes. Except...companionship.

But he shook it off. Today was meant to be a good day. And he was meant to be a beacon of positivity.

“Very well. Allow me to change.”

The angel bowed again, stepping back out the door so Cherry could strip and change. The elegant robes had gold writing on the sleeves and around the edging of the skirt. It was a soft pink in color, matching his wings, with a hood which he never bothered to use. He was told he glowed with an aura of beauty, but he never saw it. Perhaps it was something invisible to the one who held it?

All the same, he opened the door, sans shoes of course. They had attempted to corral him into using shoes as a young teen, but he’d pitched a large enough fit that the temple was now carpeted in order not to hurt his ‘tender feet’.

The angel offered his arm, and Cherry took it gently, his head tilted up with a soft smile as he was led through the paved hallway, a distinct contrast to his own cozy room. It was lit with candles, while his room held modern lights, and every piece of it felt cold and sad.

Silently, he hoped something good would happen today...perhaps...perhaps…

He’d even meet _them_ again.

~~

Blue bit into the swirl of blue cotton candy, arm in arm with Sans as they walked through the stalls that lined the path up to the temple. “THIS IS SO GOOD!! NEVER MISS IT AGAIN!”

“Nope,” Sans agreed, licking at the caramel on his apple as they dodged a drunken couple who were giggling and laughing. Both angels, as evident by their halos, which made Sans snicker softly. Somehow, that didn’t seem in line with any angelic trait he’d known, but eh, everyone had to let loose every so often. “Anyway, when ya wanna go?”

Blue hummed, tapping his candy on his chin in thought. “PERHAPS NOW? THE CROWD MIGHT BE DISPERSED A LITTLE!”

Sans shrugged, nodding. “Sounds fair.”

“WHAT ARE YOU GONNA ASK?”

Sans clicked his tongue in thought, dodging more people through the stalls as they started up the long path towards the temple. “Hmm...well I am stuck on this one issue with Liza’s computer...might ask that.”

Blue groaned, poking at Sans with the candy with a huff. “TOO BORING! I’M GOING TO ASK HOW LONG IT SHALL TAKE UNTIL I AM THE ZUMBA MASTER!”

Sans burst into laughter when Blue pulled a silly pose, his finger pointing to the sky as the cotton candy plunked onto his head. “That so? You’re quite the dancer~” he purred, leaning in, but Blue pushed the candy in his face.

“NO LEWDNESS WHILE WE’RE IN PUBLIC.”

“Awww…”

Sans ribbed Blue playfully as they headed through the crowd, thinner than they had assumed it would be. Blue stuck his tongue out at Sans, huffing as they finally got to the large oak doors of the temple. It was blindingly white and very beautiful with several rose bushes lying around the interest, and people milled about as they went to and from the temple. Two tall angel guards stood at the door, although that confused Sans a little.

Why would they need guards at a temple?

But, he brushed it off. Wasn’t anything he should worry over anyway.

They followed the next crowd into the temple.

The main portion was an oval room with a long buffet table with various presents, food, and drink. A somewhat large golden door stood behind it, with someone with a clipboard near it looking a little bored with everything. Next to the golden door was an unassuming oak door, and every so often someone would slip out of it, either looking excited or downcast depending on the answer they received.

Blue dug into a small coin purse, bringing out a pressed purple flower. “TA DA!”

“Gonna give him that?”

“YES!” Blue chirped as they waited their turn. “EVERYONE LOVES FLOWERS!” 

Eh. Fair.

Demons and Angels alike would offer something at the table. Sometimes they would hesitate before going into the large door, others would shake their heads quickly and rush out. Everyone had their own reaction to finally getting an answer to something they possibly have been looking forward to, and they were all very different.

Blue and Sans’ turn came next, and Sans quickly dug out a little brass coin he’d received from someone who went to a foreign land, and they placed it on the buffet table. The monk nearby flicked his wings lightly. “Are you prepared to receive the Angel’s answer no matter how horrifying or amazing it may be?”

What a question.

Blue squeaked, bouncing on his heels. “YES!!”

He nodded, turning to look at the clipboard monk who nodded, and he motioned to the door. “Enter, and take no longer than five minutes. Any longer and we will come inside to lead you away. The Angel has no time to dally.”

Sans shrugged. “Cool.” The monk didn’t look pleased with his ‘cool’ answer, but all the same, they headed to the door that cracked open slightly, and they slipped inside.

Inside it was...dark. It was dark with a few stray candles and a large window letting in sunlight that streaked across the carpeted flooring. In front of them was a large pillow and several sheer curtains, along with burning incense that gave the smell of clean and sweet fruits.

On the large pillow, looking so very small himself, was the Angel.

He looked sleepy as well, albeit from what Sans knew of incense, it had that effect on you. Plus, he’d been doing this all day, right? So it had to be tiring. He had on some very pretty robes, his wings spread out behind him and laying on the pillow behind him, along with a circlet around his head below his darkened halo, two sheer fabrics unwinding from the circlet and framing him in a delicate image.

The Angel slowly opened his sockets, and he looked about to yawn as he spoke. “Welcome, citizens. It is good to see you.”

His voice was like a bell. A soft one, with an undercurrent of a rumble to it. Sans traded a look with Blue, nudging him. Blue was more excited about this whole thing than he was, so why not let him go first. Blue squeaked, flushing a bit as he bounced in excitement. “IT’S WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE BUT WE’VE HAD BAD LUCK EVERY YEAR,” he chattered on and on, grinning brightly as he waved his gloved hand around.

Sans found it adorable, and his eye lights flickered over to the Angel atop the pillow.

The Angel was staring at them with wide eye lights, flicking between the two of them curiously for a moment. 

And then, in the middle of Blue’s grand story about the time they were stuck in mud in a four-wheeler, the Angel stood up on the pillow.

Why was that so...intimidating?

“It’s you,” he breathed and they both blinked.

“HUH?” Blue chirped and they both made a noise when he flew over to them eagerly, grabbing up their hands with stars in his eye sockets.

“It’s you! Both of you! I had wondered so long about you!” he grinned widely, rocking on his heels as the wings fluttered behind him. He was shorter than Sans by an entire head, while only shorter than Blue by an inch. “I knew you were alive, but it was too much to see what you were doing each day! Do you remember?” he asked nervously.

Sans blinked, laughing nervously as Blue shook his head slowly. “MM, NOOO?”

“You were babies,” the Angel said with a soft sad smile. “I suppose we all were, but I had never had the fun of being a child, truly. It was at the park. I told you we were fated together, remember~?”

And...Sans...did remember that.

He did remember that small moment at the park. It was just a flash of memory, of an angel happily proposing marriage, and young him had thought it a grand idea.

But...wait that was...him?

“THAT WAS YOU?” Blue blurted out. They both noticed that neither of them had yanked away from his solid grip and he nodded.

“Yes! Yes it was. I’m Cherry,” he crooned happily, his head swaying back and forth in happiness. “You’re here and that’s what matters~”

And then came a knock at the door. Cherry froze, gripping their hands tightly as they looked behind them, remembering what the monk had said. Sans cleared his throat. “I-I’m sorry, but they said we can’t stay long…”

“Would you stay?” He asked, holding their hands tighter. “If I had a way, would you stay here? Just for the night.”

Sans and Blue looked at each other. This was not the way they had seen this day going…

But Blue had always been one for adventure.

And Sans had always been one to encourage Blue on.

When the monk opened the door, Cherry was on the pillow again, cross-legged, sleepily opening an eye. “Hm?”

“Oh, sorry Angel, I suppose we just missed them.” He nodded. “Are you prepared for the next?”

“Not to worry,” he responded airily. “I know how chaotic it can get. Yes, continue.”

After all, he was in a much better mood now that he had found his mates once more. He had hidden them away, and he was good at hiding things from the monks when he didn’t want them to find something.

At the end, when the festival was done, the clipboard angel peeked in. “Would you like help to return to your room, Angel?”

“That won’t be necessary,” he said as he rose, his wings fluffing up as his stiff legs protested and he sighed, smiling. “I know you are keen on going home to your family. I’d like to think to myself tonight.”

“Of course. Take care.”

Cherry knew he meant it, but also that there was nothing to take care for. It was a mere hallway away, and they didn’t bother him as much when the festival was over. He crept towards the back door, slipping down the hall, more elated than he had been in years.

On his plush bed, his cute mates were dozing, as he had nudged them to his room due to the time it would take until he was done. Sans was laid out in a sporadic starfish, while Blue was curled up on his side, his tail flicking lightly as he snored.

His soul thrummed in excitement as he headed to change into some night clothes.

After all...they had eternity to spend together, and the monks be damned if they stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: I dunno about this  
> Blue: THIS SOUNDS FUN!  
> Sans: okay I'm in
> 
> Sans is easily swayed, and while Blue is hesitant on this whole thing, he's not one to pass up *adventure*. or a new friend!!!!
> 
> They're gonna be shook when Cherry's like 'i stay in my room all day...and brush my feathers...and maybe read'  
> They gotta get the boy some hobbies!!!


	4. The Triad Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO this really needed an update huh  
> here it is  
> it's good UwU
> 
> Also as I wrote I quickly filled up their World on WA with a few things. No characters beyond Calibri yet but if you're interested in a few deets:
> 
> https://www.worldanvil.com/w/morning-cloud-hailsam

He had expected a lot of things when he met his mates. Confusion, questions, probably even denial.

Except here he was, in his nighttime robe, cross-legged on the bed, Blue happily touching over his feathery wings that were spread out in his lap while Sans was busy tossing out puns. Admittedly, he didn’t quite get them, but Blue fussed about them and Sans would laugh and it was just nice and cozy and different from the past where he’d come in and lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

“Sooo,” Sans drawled out, his legs kicked up on the fluffy pillow, laying on the bed. “Why didn’t ya see us comin’ today?”

Cherry blushed at that, his wings flexing under Blue’s gloved hands. “Ah, well, I was very distracted with the others…”

“EVERYONE ASKING QUESTIONS, IT’S NO SURPRISE!” Blue chirped up, crooning over the soft feathers. “THEY’RE BEAUTIFUL, ANGEL!”

Cherry blushed harder, hiding his face as Sans chuckled, shaking his own head. “They are ‘wingy’ nice,” he snickered to Blue’s huffing. “But ah, we do gotta go soon.”

“Already?” Cherry pouted, his whole body slumping in place as Blue squeaked.

“W-WE CAN COME BACK! AND VISIT! AND LEARN MORE??”

“No, the monks are always watching,” Cherry sniffled morosely, “they’re very strict on what I can and cannot do. I’m shocked they have left me be this long.”

“Hmmm,” Sans hummed, tilting his head back in thought, his fingers tapping his chin. “Weeeelll, we’re pretty good at popping in and out.” He winked, his tail flicking behind him. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

While that was vastly more reassuring, still, he had gone this long without them and only a handful of minutes wasn’t enough to quench his thirst for their company. He sighed, nodding. “I suppose…”

Blue clapped his hands, shuffling from behind Cherry now that the feathers were smoothed down and leaving him slick and pretty once more. “WHY NOT WE SPEND TIME TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER! THAT MIGHT BE FUN! AND THEN WE CAN DO SOME MORE...UM, PROBABLY IN A FEW DAYS, I HAVE WORK.”

Cherry tilted his head curiously, the circlet having been hung up to await another year long ago. “Work…?”

Sans nodded. “Yeah uh...hmm...what do you do here? Besides uh...the festival.”

Cherry blinked. “...I’m here.” He waved a hand out to the room, frowning. “They sometimes give me scholarly books, or educational puzzles, but I’m meant to be comforted and kept safe.”

“Well that sounds boring.”

“SANS!” Blue hissed, swatting his shoulder. “THEY MIGHT HAVE A REASON TO BE...BORING! ...WE COULD BRING SOMETHING FUN! LIKE MY STEREO!” Cherry perked up curiously, smiling. Whatever that was seemed to make his mate happy. “THEN WE CAN DANCE!”

“Heh, yeah,” Sans hummed. “And a few other things...spice it up a little.” He winked, making Cherry flush. “But ah, for real, we do gotta go. Dunno what they’d do if they find us hanging around.”

“...right…” Cherry hid another disappointed sigh as he started to slip off the bed and stand up. Sans was correct, as...kind as the monks had been all his life, there was no telling how they’d react to a pair of ‘mortals’ within the ‘inner sanctum’.

They were poetic like that.

Either way, he didn’t want to ruin things for them, so he had to sneak them out, of course. Blue immediately hugged him after scrambling off the bed, their short height difference nonetheless making Cherry feel short in his arms (mostly since Blue was pretty buff). “MWEH! NOT TO WORRY, WE SHALL BE BACK!! IT WON’T BE LONG AT ALL!”

Cherry hugged back tightly, nodding into his neck. “Of course. Well, come along then…”

Peeking out the doorway into the carpeted hall with the candles flickering their warm light showed no one about. Not too unusual, they had the awful habit of sneaking up on him when he’d explore. The candles were more ‘aesthetic’ than useful, considering the small fairy lights that decorated the halls, but that too was to ‘comfort’ him.

Or maybe they were just stuck in the past. He wasn’t sure.

After ensuring all was well, he opened the thick door wider, waving them out into the hall with him. His wings could, in theory, hide the two of them against the wall but only barely. Sans was a giant!! But all the same, he slowly led them down the hall. Their feet thumped softly, Blue almost bouncing his way along while Sans actually shuffled. Cherry was very sure he would end up shocking one of them.

“Okay,” Cherry whispered, furtively looking around the corner when they came to a pass, staring down the hall to a large oak door. “That door leads to a small river that they get water from-”

“WHAT? WHY?” Blue interrupted, peeking around as well with a frown. “DON’T THEY HAVE INDOOR PLUMBING?”

Cherry made a ‘tch’ noise, rolling his eye pips with a frown. “Something about it being ‘too impure’ or some silliness to that effect. But all you have to do is turn left and walk the path, and you’ll end up in town.”

“Really?” Sans raised an eye ridge as they started around the corner, keeping to the wall again. “I thought you said you didn’t go outside.”

“I don’t,” he said simply, pausing before the door hesitantly before taking a step back, smiling at them. “Go on then...but...come back. I’m not sure how to get in touch…”

Blue hummed, tapping his cheek in thought before snapping his fingers. “A PHONE! WE’LL GET YOU ONE. THEY WON’T LET YOU HAVE ONE, WILL THEY?”

“The media will influence me negatively,” he huffed. “...but I can contact you with a phone?” he asked hopefully, nearly bouncing on his toes like Blue was as Sans nodded.

“Sure can. We’ll come back in a few days, get it for ya.” He reached out and plunked his hand on Cherry’s head, easily avoiding the floating halo, leading the other to blush bright at the touch as Sans rubbed his head playfully. “We’ll see ya around.”

“YES!” Blue dove in for a hug, leading Cherry to feel like a fire on his face. “BE SAFE!”

And with that they were gone, leaving Cherry staring at the cracked door, his face on fire, the feel of Sans’ head pulsing on his head and Blue’s arms around him keeping him warm.

He reached out…

And shut the door.

And went back to his room with nary a word.

~~

“Mates are...an Angel idea,” Gaster drawled slowly, pouring a cup of tea as his son and his son’s boyfriend sat the table, careful not to scald his own hand. “They believe in all that ‘destined’ ideal, which is why the Angel of Fate is such a big deal for them.”

“But, it’s also a big deal for us,” Sans pointed out, his tail lazily wrapped around his chair, twisting an apple around in his hands. “I mean, we all celebrate the festival.”

“We do,” Gaster agreed, taking the tray to the table. “However, it’s less of an accepted ideal than it is for Angels. I thought we went over this when you were younger?”

Sans just shrugged, slicing at the apple with a knife. “Just...interested, is all.”

“YES! IT ABSOLUTELY IS NOT BECAUSE WE MET SOMEONE.”

Gaster stared at Blue’s face, smiling cheerily and with little sparkles popping around him, then back to his son, who seemed content to use an apple slice as his ‘mouth’. He sighed. “Right. Well. That’s completely up to the person to believe what they believe in-Sans get your shoes off the table,” he swatted the newspaper at Sans’ houseshoes, and Sans quickly plopped them back onto the floor. “Anyway, what took you so long yesterday? Had too much fun at the festival?”

“Mm, could say that, Pops,” Sans chuckled, his feet under the table now, one hooking onto Blue’s playfully. “Not a big deal. Say, you think a flip phone’s good for someone who ain’t got a smart phone?”

“...sure?”

Gaster was left even more confused, but that was usual with his son, so he left it be. Their conversation eventually shifted to other things, like how Blue’s Zumba classes were going and how a majority of Sans’ IT calls were ‘did you turn it off and on again? It worked? Nice’.

After a while they headed out, after swearing to call again or visit, and went to the store. They had a mission, of course! A good mission!

They were pretty sure it was a good mission.

It was a MISSION.

~~

Watching Cherry whip the phone in the air as hard as possible and then merely watch it fall before Sans’ magic caught up to catch it was a very...soul-racing experience. Sans stared at the Angel who blinked curiously. “Why.”

“You said to flip it?”

“No, no it’s…” Sans let out a breath as he slowly let it sink back down into Cherry’s now confused hands. “It’s named that ‘cause you flip it open. Here, lemme show you.”

Blue had chosen a fat, purple phone that he had put little bedazzles on as Cherry’s name. Sans showed him how to open it (sadly, Blue couldn’t come due to work, but Cherry seemed happy to see Sans all the same). Cherry punched at the buttons and Sans pointed at the numbers. “2 is me, 3 is Blue. Just...call, or text, whenever.”

“Whenever,” he repeated, still looking confused. “What is text.”

“Hm, I’ll show you.”

He got out his own phone, a nice pretty smartphone that held all his IT stuff on it. It had to be sturdy, after all. He texted Cherry, who jumped at the jingle and clumsily hit the buttons, brightening up to see Sans’ text of a smiling skeleton head. “Oh! Oh my! It’s you!”

“It’s me,” Sans chuckled. “I can uh, show you how if you want, unless...you wanna...use your powers?”

“I wonder if it will work that way,” Cherry smiled. “Thank you for the gift, dear mate.” He stood up on his tippy toes and pecked a kiss to Sans’ cheek, making him blush bright blue as Cherry started poking away at the menu and other assortment of things.

Sans cleared his throat, nodding quickly. “N-Not a problem. So uh...how long you think I can stay?”

“Hmm…not very long, I do apologize. They like to...check in on me after a festival.”

“ ‘s alright...here, lemme show you something.”

With the phone, he took several photos. One of the both of them, Cherry’s surprised expression and his own giant grin taking up the frame. One of just him for his icon, and one for Cherry, who looked...well, ethereal, really. A frame of light around him, and despite how red his wings were, how pinkish his eye pips were, how dark his halo was, he looked more the embodiment of what an Angel was than the rest did.

He grinned, happily showing Cherry, who seemed very intrigued on a photo of himself.

Cherry smiled, holding the phone tightly. “...I wish I could have taken a photo of my mother. I suppose I’ll always have her memory.”

Sans frowned. “Did she Fall Down?”

“Yes. She grew ill when I was a child, and was unable to recover.”

“I’m sorry,” Sans nodded. “Wait, did she have relatives or anything? They might have photos.”

Cherry shrugged. “I’m sorry, I’ve been sequestered here since after our meeting...Mother wasn’t too forthcoming about family matters, beyond my father of course.”

“Yeah…” Sans sighed. “I’ll see if I can’t hunt something down, hm? Do you know her whole name?”

“Just Calibri.”

Well, as she was a skeleton, that did help narrow it down. Sans smiled, clapping a hand on Cherry’s head since he seemed to like that last time. “I’ll see what I can do, heh.”

Cherry flushed brightly, nodding quickly under Sans’ rough chuckles. His mate was so kind…

Sans showed him how to operate the little camera, and he had to help him duck out quickly as the sound of the door down the hall opened, sprinting back to his room with only a second to spare before he was spirited away for his nightly bath.

He sunk into the bath with a sigh, his wings stretched behind him on silk pillows. The bath had some kind of lavender smell today, which was very nice, and it was quiet...quieter than normal...so quie-

He cracked open an eye socket, perking up.

Over time he had met many a monk. Monster monks, human monks, all types. However, there was one in particular that had stolen his tiny toddler soul that he looked up to.

Kris.

Kris had soft white wings, messy brown hair that was out of sorts with the other monks, dark red eyes (another mark that made him just a little different from the others) and he was quite taller-and stronger-than most of the ones Cherry had met.

However, Kris was a listening ear to whatever Cherry had to say, and he was also very encouraging when Cherry found something new he wanted to do.

And...after his mother had passed, and the monks had left him, he was the one Cherry allowed himself to climb into the lap of and sob his little soul out.

So he and Kris were close. He hadn’t anyone to compare him to, but perhaps Kris was like a father in that way. Or an older brother. All the same, he lifted his hand up. “Kris, it is good to see you.”

Kris, decked in the normal golden robe he had, nodded silently but reached out, letting their fingers touch for the moment before withdrawing. Cherry grinned brightly, a different sight to what he was with the others. He relaxed in the water for a little longer before Kris was nudging his shoulder. “Up.”

“Mmm,” Cherry sighed, sitting up, his wings still outstretched. They need a special oil at the base to keep them from cracking delicate bones, and Cherry only allowed a select few to do it. One of them, Kaus, had tried, but the thick claw caught in a feather and ripped it out. Not only had he had to deal with a screeching teenager who was unafraid of biting, he also had a very harsh dressing down from the Head Monk.

Cherry, of course, would have chosen to forgive him, had he not been...so mean earlier. But he’d rather not think about that. For now he focused on the simple touches to the base of the wings and then the tap to his shoulder, signaling Kris was done.

He was donned in a soft night robe and off back to his room. He held onto Kris’ arm rather than lacing them together, and he sighed. “Kris…?” Kris looked down at him, stopping before his doorway. “...nothing. Thank you for the bath.”

Kris nodded, and once Cherry let him go, he bowed lightly, and headed down the hall. At night he tended to have a guard, but Kris never attended the duty when it was his turn. Cherry reveled in the privacy on those nights.

(Sans’ phone goes off sometime during the night. There’s a photo, from Cherry’s phone.

It revealed a backbone with pearly white feathers embedded in the bone, staunchly oiled and clean as a whistle. The angle it was taken revealed the top of the back of his pelvis, and Cherry had written out ‘i am clean now :) :) ‘

Sans had to quickly hide the photo, lest someone think he was a pervert...but he sent a happy emoji back...and sent the photo to Blue as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel wings, so saucy...Cherry when did you turn so lewd U_U
> 
> ANYWHO
> 
> I like to think Sans and Blue are okay-ish as like...they REMEMBER that time from being kids but also like...they're pretty open, and if this cute angel is insistent on dating them, well, why not
> 
> Plus he's adorbs like...score
> 
> Blue likes his wings. Sans finds him cute and short, like Blue
> 
> ho ho ho wonder what will happen next >w>


End file.
